


On Ice

by Slaine



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sports, Yuri!!! on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: Inaho believes that after earning gold once more at the GPF, he has reached the peak of his career and has no motivation to pursue anything. Until Slaine, a promising figure skater whose career is threatened by complicated circumstances, has a drunk request for him.(Yuri!!! On Ice AU for the Orangebat Anthology)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Orangebat Anthology: http://www.orangebat-sanctuary.com/

If there was a hell, it would be the Grand Prix after party banquet. At least, it would be when Slaine later learned about the gaps in his memory….

“Ooh, Slaine, he’s here!”

 _Of course he is, this is the post final banquet_ , Slaine thought sourly, but could never muster the will to reveal such spite to Asseylum. Instead he smiled a little too thinly and replied, “Yup!” before downing another whole glass of champagne.

Asseylum didn’t notice his tone, but did frown at the drinking before going back to focus on that year’s—and the last three years too—Grand Prix Final winner: Inaho Kaizuka.

Slaine had no idea what Asseylum, or anyone else, saw in him. Well, maybe he did; even Slaine had to admit his technical skills were beyond compare.

But his performance had always felt soulless to Slaine. As if Inaho didn’t put any feeling into it, and simply executed every move too flawlessly for judges to have any issue with it.

In fact, Slaine might have once admired Inaho. But that was before his sister, Asseylum, had started becoming Inaho’s avid fan, and before Slaine had done embarrassingly bad at the last two Grand Prix Finals, and the memory of Inaho tended to bring shame over his own results.

Honestly, if only he had a better coach… then again, that would imply he had one. He often didn’t think what Cruhteo did for him could be considered coaching…

Or maybe he was being too ungrateful and full of himself, blaming his inability to be better on someone else.

 _Ugh._ He took another glass and drank it in one go.

Why was he losing both Asseylum’s admiration and the gold medal to someone that looked bored every day? So what if his performance was awe-inspiring despite that, and that he looked so good—

_Oh, the drink is really getting to my head, I should stop._

He made a negative motion towards a waiter offering him another glass and saw Asseylum nod approvingly.

“Slaine, we should go greet him!”

“Who?”

“Inaho Kaizuka, silly!”

 _Damnit._ “Why?”

Asseylum smiled. “Well, he’s my friend—”

_Just because you spoke to him when you both were in Russia doesn’t mean he thinks of you as a friend._

“But more importantly… you haven’t talked to him yet, even though you both won this and last year!”

“I didn’t win, I got sixth and fifth place.”

“Even reaching the Grand Prix Final at all is a win, Slaine!” Asseylum gave him one of her most beaming smiles, which made his heart melt.

“I suppose…” He fidgeted, suddenly regretting his decision to turn down another glass.

“So,” Asseylum continued, “it’s only polite that you two greet each other. Last year you forfeited the banquet because I was sick…”

“That’s not your fault!”

“…but this year we’re fine, so you too should finally speak to each other! He’s a great person, really.”

Slaine tried to protest some more, but as usual he had no willpower to deny his sister.

He glanced at Inaho again… and found Inaho looking right back at him. Instead of trying to look away quickly, the boy continued staring regardless.

Slaine looked away. He supposed it was only natural for Inaho to be looking their way if he knew his sister.

“Come on, Slaine,” Asseylum said, and grabbed his arm to lead him to Inaho.

Defeated, Slaine sighed and grabbed a passing glass of champagne as he allowed himself to be led.

“Oh, and this might be your last chance to talk to him, too,” Asseylum mumbled as an afterthought.

Slaine frowned and looked at her. “Why?”

“It seems he’s considering retiring this year or the next.”

“I’ve heard that, but it’s still unconfirmed, so maybe it’s just gossip. He’s my age; there’s still plenty of time before he retires.”

“Yes, but he said as much to me in Russia. I think he lacks motivation to continue.”

“Hm.” The bastard. Being that perfect and throwing it all away? Did he not love skating? God, if he didn’t want his talent he should just hand it to Slaine.

By the time he and Asseylum reached Inaho and his entourage, his head was fuzzy and his glass empty, so he took another one.

*

For Inaho, these social gatherings were always hellish.

Dull, everything was so dull, as usual. Inaho saw no point in these social gatherings, but his sister and his coach, Magbaredge, had insisted he always attend, so there he was.

The only point of interest were the Allusia-Troyard siblings. The sister, from the famous ballet family of Allusia, was a decent skater but, being a dancer prodigy, focused on that and not competitive skating. He was personally quite fond of her, but it was the brother he was more interested in.

Slaine Troyard. As the son of the former Allusia family coach, he’d been taken in by them after the death of his parents. That was the extent of his life’s story that Inaho knew; the media and others liked to gossip about the family situation but Inaho always ignored it, he was far more interested in Slaine personally.

Slaine had done badly at the two Grand Prix he’d competed in, but in a way that interested Inaho. From his observations, Slaine would have succeeded and reached the podium if he’d perfected his moves, or simply chosen a sequence that would earn him more points, instead of one that seemed focused on emotions and meaningfulness. Honestly, he’d skated as if he hadn’t been most moves taught properly, which was ridiculous considering where he’d reached.

And yet, despite the glaring flaws in his program, something about it had been… enticing. Even to Inaho, who was usually only interested in the technical aspects of it.

“Inaho, congratulations!” Seylum said, approaching him and seemingly honest in cheer.

Inaho smiled at her, and pointedly ignored his sister making faces behind Seylum; she made suggestive motions whenever he spoke with a girl his age.

“Thank you,” he told Seylum, then turned to her brother. “Slaine Troyard.”

Slaine was swaying slightly, clearly having drunk more than he could handle.

“…Inaho Kai—” he stopped and fumbled with his surname for a few seconds before grumbling. “It’s difficult to pronounce, maybe I should call you Orange.”

Inaho blinked. “…you want to call me by the color of my skating clothes?”

“Why not?” Slaine shrugged and reached for another glass from a passing waiter. Seylum was scandalized.

“Slaine! I think you had more than enough! Inaho, sorry, he’s usually very polite, but I think the champagne got to his head.”

“It’s fine, let him have as much as he wants.” Inaho assured her, curious to see what else Slaine would say in his inebriated state. “I shall call you Bat, then. You reminded me of one, with that black outfit you had in the GPF.”

Slaine scowled as if he didn’t like it, but changed topics as he drank from his cup. Seylum tried prying it of him, to no avail.

“Are you really thinking of retiring?”

“Slaine!” Seylum tried chiding once again.

“I don’t mind it,” Inaho said offhandedly, and he wasn’t just being polite; he’d always preferred things to be direct. “I am considering it, yes.”

Slaine’s scowl deepened. “Why would you do that?!”

Inaho shrugged. “I’ve reached the peak of my career. I’ve executed every move I wanted flawlessly and won the competitions I was interested in, and I’m now financially secure for the rest of my life. There’s nothing else to be gained by continuing. You seem upset at the thought, yet isn’t it good for you if I’m no longer here? You’ll place higher.”

Slaine moved closer to him, face so close Inaho could smell the alcohol on his breath, and placed an indignant finger on his chest, poking him insistently.

“I can’t beat you if you aren’t there.”

“First of all you should aim to even reach the third or second place. And of course you can. Simply score higher than I have.”

Slaine blinked blearily, apparently not having thought of that in his present state. But then he recovered and his face darkened again.

“It doesn’t matter!” he said, quite slurred. “You sh-shouldn’t let talent go to waste! Put more feeling into your programs!”

He didn’t know how to. “I don’t care to.”

Slaine groaned. “Then, if you’re going to retire, you should… should…”

He stopped. Apparently whatever he was going to say was too much and even in his drunk state he hesitated.

Inaho couldn’t have that. Wordlessly he extended his hand out, offering Slaine the glass he’d been nursing, still full.

Slaine accepted it, drank it all and then…

“If you’re going to waste your skill, you should just come and be my coach,” he said.

Seylum stared at him, and Inaho realized he was doing the same and composed himself.

“…Why?”

“Because… look at you! You’re good at everything I lack in skating, and you’re good-looking and… and…”

Inaho stiffened when Slaine wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Seylum squealed and behind her Yuki had a moment of confusion before deciding anything was fine and giving Inaho the thumbs up.

Slaine then began whispering in Inaho’s ear.

“Because my coach only wants Asseylum as this generation’s star and… and I know he doesn’t like how I’ve been winning in spite of his shitty training and… and I don’t want to steal the spotlight from Asseylum’s dancing career but I love ice skating and it’s all I ever want to _do_.”

_Oh._

Well now…

This was more interesting. If Slaine really was even more skilled than he’d shown himself to be, and was being weighed down by someone’s machinations…

He recalled how enthralling Slaine’s performance had been…

Inaho didn’t like to involve himself in drama, but it made him angry to think Slaine was being kept from his true potential. Still, becoming a coach might be too troublesome, maybe he could help him out in some other way.

Slaine let him go and gave him a lopsided smile. He looked good smiling.

“I know! Let’s have a dance-off! If I win, you’ll be my coach!”

“I don’t dance…”

“So I win by default!”

“No, you—”

“Hey, this seems fun,” Rayet, an ice skating bronze medalist, swooped in, looking amused. “How about I join you?”

 _Was she listening to our conversation?_ Inaho frowned; Slaine hadn’t been loud.

*

Technically she shouldn’t stick out… well, not more than normal for a medalist. But the party was a bore fest, especially when she was only there to observe the target.

Asseylum Vers Allusia. Rayet’s family was being paid by an anonymous source to make sure the darling ‘accidently’ suffered some form of crippling injury and could never fully dance again. And with Rayet’s background… this job was hers. And so she had been purposely listening in when she heard Slaine mention a dance-off.

 _Perfect_. She could have an excuse to get closer to Asseylum and thus find out her schedule, and have some fun tonight.

“Since that guy doesn’t look interested,” she told Slaine, “how about you battle me?”

Slaine looked crestfallen for a moment before smiling at her. “I guess, why not? What do you want? Samba? Hip hop?”

“Hmm…” Rayet looked around for inspiration and focused on the thin metal pillars around the banquet room. She smiled impishly. “Do you know poledancing?”

*

Inaho stared as a half naked Slaine proudly danced around a pole while supporting Rayet.

Why had he been thinking of avoiding the task of being his coach again?

No, no he mustn’t choose such a complicated future for himself based on how Slaine shone as he danced.

Right.

Besides, there was something else to worry about here. Like the fading bruise on Slaine’s ribs. Judging by how others seemed to be either amused or scandalized by the display, no one had thought much of it. Perhaps everyone was assuming it was simply a training injury, but the placement didn’t make much sense for that.

“Soooo,” Yuki trailed, shuffling closer to him. “You like boys, huh? You know, you could have told me that so I didn’t keep trying to hook you up—”

“I’m not interested in either,” Inaho interrupted. “It’s only natural that I focus in such an unexpected display for these kind of gatherings.”

His coach, Magbaredge, raised an eyebrow and also moved closer to him.

“Is that so? Alright then, how many times has Slaine spun around that pole?”

Inaho could have lied, but that would mean acknowledging she had a point, so he told the truth. “This is the tenth time doing a full rotation around it.”

“And Rayet?”

“…I’m not so sure. But this observation is hardly conclusive evidence of the sort of interest you both are implying.”

The two women looked at him pityingly, and his sister took out her cellphone.

“Wait until Nina and the others hear of this. Well, it’s a pity I won’t have grandchildren—”

“Nieces and nephews. You’re my sister not my—”

“Orange!”

Inaho turned from his entourage to find Slaine approaching him again.

“I won! Now let’s have our dance-off!”

“As I said, I don’t dance.”

“Bullshit!” Slaine slurred and reached out to grab Inaho by the tie, pulling him closer. “You’re a pro ice-skater, of course you can dance!”

With their faces inches apart, Inaho was feeling slightly uncomfortable, but not for logical reasons such as the smell of alcohol or disliking closeness.

“I… really don’t—”

“C’mon now,” Slaine said, voice an octave lower now, and Inaho felt his hand on his back, fingers splayed out as he pulled Inaho’s body even closer. “ _Dance_ with me, Orange.”

Inaho swallowed.

This was completely illogical.

*

“This is completely illogical,” Inaho continued to insist later, slightly dazed, as his sister and coach forced him to get on the uber car.

“Uhuh,” Yuki said offhandedly, and Inaho turned to look at her to find her occupied with selecting images on her phone.

He inched closer and saw her choose one where, in a very intimate moment, Slaine was dipping Inaho’s body while their heads were inches apart and Inaho had his hand caressing Slaine’s face.

He stared at it. Yuki was sending it to all friends. All five of them.

“It’s illogical,” he deadpanned.

“So you keep parroting,” Magbaredge said, amused. “Be more specific.”

“It makes no sense, there is no basis, for me to… feel this way about some boy with too much alcohol in his system.”

Magbaredge’s smile was a leer. “Welcome to love, Junior. It’s as nonsensical as it seems.”

Inaho closed his eyes, leaned back into the seat and let out a long suffering sigh.

“I suppose this is when one would say ‘this is hell’.”

“Oh no, wait until the pining starts.”

Inaho opened his eyes again. “What pining? Slaine is clearly quite enamored with me.”

At that, Yuki frowned slightly.

“True,” she said worriedly, “but with the way the poor boy was drinking, he might not have a clear memory of everything tomorrow…”

*

Slaine, it turned out, retained no memory of the banquet after Asseylum suggested they go greet Inaho.

Which didn’t stop Asseylum from telling him about it, as well as finding pictures of it on some social media.

Initially Slaine had been mortified. And then Cruhteo got wind of it, and there was no time for embarrassment.

Slaine had thought that nothing would again compare with the bleakness that followed his father’s death. He was wrong, and his personal hell came back.

*

“Sir.”

Slaine sighed. “Harklight, I’ve told you, there’s no need to address me so formally.”

Harklight was adamant. “Master Saazbaum placed you as this ryokan’s manager. As a mere supervisor, I’m below you.”

“You’re older than me and been at this longer. Besides, we both know he only did it out of charity since I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“And yet, you’ve been doing splendidly so far.”

Slaine ducked his head at the compliment, “Only because I have such good staff and don’t really need to do much at all.”

Harklight smiled momentarily before it slipped of his face and he continued carefully. “About having nowhere to go… Sir Slaine…”

Slaine noticed Harklight’s eyes glancing down and followed his gaze to the sports magazine he’d been reading. He winced; he’d been at the ice skating part. He hastily closed it, despite knowing it was futile.

“I was just curious. I still like it as a sport,” Slaine said defensively.

“It’s clearly more than that for you, still. Why don’t you go back to the Allusia household?”

“They were the ones that banished me to Japan in the first place.”

Although his deplorable state at the banquet had largely been ignored apart from gossip columns, Cruhteo still kicked up a storm and caused an uproar over it.

Thanks to Asseylum mitigating things, an agreement was made that Slaine had found perfect at the time; have him take some time off in some distant country until it was forgotten by the public.

It should have been punishment; a month away from one’s coach could be fatal for training. But since Cruhteo’s training largely consisted of teaching Slaine the bare minimum to avoid suspicion and beating him when he made a mistake… Slaine had taken it happily.

But then tragedy had struck, and he was never summoned back to their side.

“It’s been months,” Harklight insisted. “It’s time you went back so you can prepare for this skating season.”

“They never called me back. And I can’t… show my face there now when Asseylum is still recovering. Especially when Cruhteo still insists I somehow ordered the car crash.” He balled his hands into fists just remembering the disgusting accusations.

Harklight pursed his lips. “Wasn’t it something ridiculous? That you must have ordered it because you knew where she would be that day because she had messaged you?”

“Yes.”

“But hadn’t she also messaged most of her friends?”

“Yes, but Cruhteo claimed I had motive because I must have been bitter to have to spend one month away.”

“Surely they didn’t believe that.”

“Harklight, I’m here because they cut my income and I was rescued by Saazbaum.”

“That could have been a mistake, I recall you mentioning that they were sending you money again.”

“Yes.” Though he hadn’t touched that money and didn’t plan to, if he could help it. “But even so…”

“…If anyone actually believed that accusation, the media circus surrounding it wouldn’t have died down so quickly. Besides, you wouldn’t still be considered adopted by them, would you?”

“We don’t know that. They could be too busy worrying about her to remember to cancel my adoption. Also, if everything really was alright, she’d have been allowed to speak to me.” Which he hadn’t even _known_ was going on until Saazbaum revealed it to him.

Harklight’s eyes flashed with anger, but not at Slaine. “Fine. You should still find another coach and continue the career you love. Ask Master Saazbaum for help.”

Slaine doubted he would help him with that. He’d had the distinct impression Saazbaum loathed the Allusia family, and so long as Slaine was still technically part of it, any prestige he got would only help them. And even if that wasn’t a factor…

“Harklight, in truth I… did try to search for another coach already,” Slaine admitted, wincing at the memory. “None of them will take me. It seems Cruhteo has poisoned them against me.”

Harklight cursed. “That man, I should just—”

“Sirs?”

They both turned to find a low ranking employee at the door to the room. The woman bowed at them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but there’s a guest at the onsen that insist on speaking to Master Troyard.”

“If he wishes to speak to a Manager, send Mazuurek. He’s the best at handling guests personally.”

“I tried, but he insists on speaking to you and only you. He requested you by name.”

Slaine looked at Harklight, who shrugged to indicate he didn’t know what this was about.

“I’ll go to them right away,” Slaine told the woman, not bothered by the request since he was eager to have an excuse to end his conversation with Harklight.

*

It turned out the guest had paid for a private onsen experience. Slaine wondered if it was a rich customer that wanted to speak to him to demand more perks. Well, Saazbaum ran his hotel chain with the belief most things could be negotiated, so that could be arranged…

He opened the particular onsen door already putting on his business face.

“Pardon the intrusion, I was told you wanted to see—”

The words died in his throat with a gurgle when Slaine recognized the figure soaking in the water.

“Ah, you’re finally here,” Inaho Kaizuka said plainly, then stood up, giving Slaine a full view of his naked body.

“Why are you…” _here? Trying to talk to me?_ “…naked?”

Oh God, had he really just asked that of a person soaking in the water?

Inaho, wading towards him, stopped and blinked.

“One typically goes into the onsen without any clothes. I understand you’re not Japanese, but surely as the manager of a ryokan you should have known that by now.”

Slaine felt his face flushing in anger and embarrassment.

“I meant, why are you here?”

“Because this ryokan is famous for the—”

“ _Why are you in this ryokan?_ ”

Inaho had finally reached the edge of the water nearest Slaine, who was trying his hardest to not look below Inaho’s face. Damn him and his toned body.

“Why? To be your coach, of course.”

“…What?”

*

“So let me get this straight,” Slaine said, still trying to wrap his head around the situation as Inaho, now mercifully clothed, ate dinner in his room. “During the banquet not only did I make a complete fool of myself… I also asked you to be my coach?”

“Yes, pretty much. So you don’t remember that part?”

“I don’t remember any of it!” Slaine snapped, then winced when he realized he was taking his self recrimination out on the wrong person. “I’m sorry for yelling. And… I’m sorry you came all the way here, I don’t remember asking such a thing.”

Inaho, surprisingly, didn’t look disappointed. “I considered that possibility when you failed to call me afterwards.”

“I don’t—” Slaine stopped. He had woken up the next day to find a phone number meticulously written in a slip of paper… that had been shoved inside his briefs. _Oh god_.

“Either way, it doesn’t matter,” Inaho was saying offhandedly.

“It… _doesn’t_?”

“Of course not. Inebriation removes inhibition, it’s less likely to create desires you never had before. And this isn’t a matter of consent since you aren’t being forced into anything. Therefore, even if you don’t recall asking for it, it doesn’t necessarily mean you don’t want me as your coach. Either way, this trip would be necessary to verify that.”

Inaho stopped talking and eyed him expectantly. Slaine realized he was waiting for him to confirm or deny if he wanted it or not.

“Well… I…” he could just claim it was a drunken suggestion because he’d thought it hilarious but… but he did want it and… didn’t he need it too?

“Did you retire because of this?”

“No, I was already contemplating it. Your request simply gave me the final push towards it as it was something to look forward to more than competing.”

Slaine tried to tune down the butterflies in his stomach; clearly Inaho was talking about the challenge of it, and not the prospect of being with Slaine. Besides…

“That was months ago, why only now?”

“Obviously, I plan to take this seriously. I have no experience in teaching others so I first researched coaching techniques. And I also looked up your situation.”

 _Oh, so he is only doing this for the thrill of it_. Slaine tried to not look disappointed.

“Well… then you know it’s not as if I have any other coach…”

“Nonsense. You simply lack the right contacts. There are plenty of coaches who dislike Cruhteo and wouldn’t heed his words. If… the only reason you want me is because you have no other choice, I’ll get you in contact with someone else.”

Slaine was taken aback; it had sounded like Inaho had hesitated for a moment. He felt bad now; Inaho had gone to some trouble to be his coach, even if not for the selfish reasons Slaine, and he was talented and intelligent…

“You said you know my situation…” Slaine said slowly, “then you’re aware I’ve been practically cut from the Allusia household and have little funding.”

Inaho shrugged. “Only temporarily. Since Seylum is recovering so well—”

“You’ve seen her!? She’s okay?”

“Yes, though she’s not allowed to be on the phone and only receives a few visits now and then. Regardless, she is doing well which is why you’ve been put aside for now.”

“I don’t understand. Why would her positive recovery be what’s keeping me banished?”

“Because at the moment she’s still above you in terms of victories. If they think she can go back to winning gold like before, while you have yet to win any medals, they’ll keep focusing on her. However, they’ll give you their attention again when you win gold this year—”

“ _If_ I win, you mean.”

“No. If I’m to be your coach, you won’t do worse than gold.”

“…even if you think highly of your own abilities, you shouldn’t overestimate mine. And how can one do _better_ than gold?”

“By beating world records. And I’m not overestimating your abilities.”

It was getting harder and harder to not react to Inaho’s words, and Slaine shifted nervously.

“Even if I could… I’m not sure I’d want to take away Asseylum’s prestige.”

“You won’t. She doesn’t even ice skate.”

“Yes, but if I win, she won’t be the only winner in the family.”

“…Do you really think Seylum cares about being the only prestigious person? You should speak to her more, when this is over; she wants someone to share the glory.”

Somehow, Slaine didn’t think he was lying; that was just like Asseylum.

So… he could continue competing… and it wouldn’t harm Asseylum… and he could even have Inaho Kaizuka by his side…

Why was he still hesitating?

“I… if you’ll have me then… please be my coach.”

For the first time since they began talking, Inaho smiled slightly. Slaine had the sudden urge to make him smile more.

“Good. I’ll inform my sister she can move my things here.”

“Ah? Sure, I guess. I’ll tell Saazbaum.”

“Tomorrow we’ll start a training regime; it seems like you’ve let go of yourself during this time and you need to be put back into shape.”

“S-sorry. Okay.”

“I’ve checked the layout of this land on google maps and have made a specific running circuit that should suit your needs.”

“You… really?”

“I’ve also reviewed your former performances and added specific muscle training.”

“…Thanks?”

“We’ll go through the program I choreographed for you after two weeks.”

“…You already have one for me?”

“And I’ll send you a list of your new diet to your email. Start today.”

“I… I…”

“And… I don’t suppose you were exaggerating when you said you recalled nothing of the banquet?”

“Huh? That’s right, sorry. Is there another important thing I forgot?”

“Nothing we can’t get back to with time. So you don’t recall our dancing?”

He was blushing again. “I’ve seen photos of it.”

“My sister has the whole thing on video. She’ll show you when she arrives.”

“She’s… moving in too?”

“Naturally. So you don’t remember calling me attractive?”

Slaine froze, then hid his face in his hands. “N-No…”

“I’ll take it as a no. So no recollections of trying to take my clothes off.”

“I… I…”

“And when you kissed me.”

“Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgod.”

“And when we had sex.”

Slaine’s vision blurred and everything turned black. When he regained consciousness, he was lying on the ground, Inaho hovering over him.

“How long was I out?”

“A few seconds.”

“I had sex and I don’t even remember—”

“I lied. We didn’t.”

Slaine sat up so fast he nearly knocked Inaho away.

“We… didn’t?” He wouldn’t have been able to hide his relief even if he tried.

“Of course not,” Inaho said, brows creased. “It would be wrong to do it with someone that was too drunk to give consent properly.”

“…Are you implying you would have done it if I—”

“But it’s interesting that you didn’t question any of what I said. So to you it’s quite plausible that in an inhibited state you’d have complimented my looks, ripped my clothes off, kissed me then gone to bed with me?”

Slaine could feel his whole body turning scarlet now. He tried to ignore Inaho’s question and focus on the positive aspect of it.

“So everything you said was just a lie to gauge my reaction?” He was so happy he couldn’t even be mad.

“No. You did everything except the sex part. If you don’t believe me, my sister has it all documented. But again, so you have wanted to—”

_Change the subject, change the subject right now!_

“Y-You said you had something choreographed for me?”

“Yes. I made it based on the you I saw at the banquet.”

“…I’m not sure drunkenness will translate well to ice skating moves,” Slaine pointed out wryly.

“I didn’t add that part.”

“Oh. What’s it called?”

“On love: Eros.”

“…”

“…”

“Excuse me sirs, I came to clean up the table— oh. Is… everything alright?”

“Yes.”

“ _No._ ”

*

Later on, curled into a ball on his bed and ignoring Inaho’s demands to be let in (which Slaine refused, even if he had, thankfully, left all his Inaho Kaizuka memorabilia back at the Allusia mansion), Slaine could still hardly believe what was happen _ing._

 _He would be able to see Asseylum again. He’d be able to skate again. He had Inaho Kaizuka as his coach_. And it almost felt like the boy was implying he wanted more than that.

He laughed quietly, feeling how fast his heart was beating in excitement, maybe things would start looking up from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> -Although it would have made more sense for Inaho to be Yuuri (both being japanese while Slaine is foreign) I had a harder time imagining Inaho becoming a drunk mess. Or Slaine being someone that, like, Victor didn’t know any love before, unless I removed Asseylum (which he loves even if not romantically) from the plot. Of course, saying Inaho doesn’t know love is also not correct as he loves his sister but…it still fit him more to have performances based on technical prowess and not feeling. And it was more in line with az to have him be better than Slaine.
> 
> -In an attempt to explain why Slaine would be working at an onsen, as well as mention other characters, some sort of sordid subplot of Saazbaum (yes it was him) trying to get Asseylum permanently incapacitated from dancing emerged. I began thinking up the usual convoluted, multichaptered plot for it…but then me from the future came in a time-machine and slapped me for trying to start more multichaptered fics so I scrapped it. I apologize for writing a oneshot with some convoluted plot as backdrop though, I hope it didn’t get annoying.
> 
> -On the banquet: honestly, I couldn’t imagine Inaho not mentioning the banquet, but unlike Victor I could see him not being too upset if he found out the truth.


End file.
